ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Boreal Hound
Jeez. Does this thing just go crazy on occasion? I just managed this fight with DRK/NIN, PLD/WAR and WHM/NIN and by the time it got to about 40% it was using Methane Breath and Shadow Claw with seemingly no regard for TP. Still not a particularly hard fight, but I've never seen this happen before, out of all the times I've helped other people with the quest. --Fleed 04:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I've just done it yesterday, and it does seem to have a form of auto-regain. Its second or third move was a TP move, I was surprised but not enough to remember which one. It used TP moves throughout the fight more often than it should have, and by the end, it was literally spamming them. It wasn't the case when I did my own genkai, so it seems the Boreal Hound has gained auto-regain in an update since then. Shall we add it to the main page ?--Eibon 09:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Actual Level? at level 84 this thin aggroed me, is it really 58 or does it have unique aggro tendencies?--Catharsis of valefor 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials :*Soloable by BLU55/RDM27 with 3 Alter Egos (Kupipi, Excenmille, Luzaf). Head Butt all of it's spells, use MP efficient DD and keep Cocoon up. Recommend Fully buffing including refresh from a field manual. :*Soloable by PLD75/RDM37 with no problem at all just a long fight. Just keep up Stoneskin Phalanx and Barblizzard. The hardest of all 3 Genkai 2 NMs. :*Soloable by 75PUP/37NIN with Soulsoother Head Automaton with zero difficulty. Eraser Attachment was used. :*Soloable by a SAM75/NIN37 with decent TP gear. WS it up. :*Soloable by a 75 DRG/SAM. Be careful if you get paralyzed, it may be your death if you are not well equipped. :*Soloable by a 75MNK/35DNC easily. Started fight w/1500hp, used jelly ring & Arhat's gi The only slight difficulty is the paralyze. Took <6min and started w/80tp :*Soloable by a WHM75/SCH37. :*Medium/Low difficulty 64RDM/NIN with DD backup from 52DRK;54BLM;49WHMfor Viruna,Paralyna, curing as needed. Only real issue was frequent use of Blizzaga II knocking down shadows and damaging DRK, used Convert once durring one of his nice long Freeze windows. :*Soloable by 75DRK/37SAM. Incredibly easy fight, just use Meditate and Seigan + Third Eye if needed. :*Um... I dont know why/what.. but I was fighting this doggie the other day, and he was hitting me for 98, Additional effect: 80 health drained? This thing got Endrain on its attacks? I cant screenshot chat log cos im on pc, but there was nothing in the chat log about him using Blood Weapon or anything.. --Taruzard 16:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :*Possible you missed it. this thing does have Blood Weapon. Oh, and solo'd as 75DRG/WAR. Good gear, lots of Double Attack, and Berserk and Warcry and food gave me a new record damage with Drakesbane. --Grabelli 18:03, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :*Soloable, with ease, by a 75 DNC/NIN. Keep shadows up.--The Guide 22:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloable, pretty easily as SMN/WHM. usual Early solo buffs, kept ifrit out and Flaming Crush, and then managed to keep MP using Spirit Taker, I didnt need food but some may need to use Yag Drinks to keep MP up. Ifrit loves these along with Skele's :*Solo'd WHM80/NIN38. Easy solo but happy I had Yagudo Drinks on me from crafting earlier. Would have easily ran out of mp at some point. Keep shadows/stoneskin up. Aquaveil would not have been an issue. Reverend Mail, Peacock Amulet, Wal Turban... Damage wasn't that bad but had to cast Cure IV once or twice. Took 10 minutes or so. :*Trio'd 60 DNC/WAR, 66 DNC/NIN, and 55 DRK/SAM. Pretty easy fight, the ice spikes gave us a bit of a hard time but violent flourish kept it from casting too many spells. Senjiin July 30th, 2012 20:05 :*Given this mob has to be beaten to obtain a key item for the level 55 limit, I'm not sure it's that helpful to hear about people above 55 beating it. Beaten as a solo 55 whm/thf with trusts Rahal, Kupipi, King of Hearts and Maat. Wasn't aiming for skillchains, Maat was included for a unity RoE and I used two additional healers because of the excessive use of disease and paralyze by the mob. Maxed TP before the fight so I could open with Seraph Strike. Paralyze, slow and silence worked, with the occasional resistance, though they seemed to wear off the mob quite quickly. Used blessed hammer for it's dps instead of alternative +mind clubs. Enfeebling skill at 152. Was close, Rahal and Maat were killed with ~5% of it's health left, despite having King cast refresh on me I ran out of MP, as did Kupipi, and we three had slivers of hp left, but I'm not a particularly amazingly whm it has to be said. Highly recommend if soloing with trusts that you use a job with it's own silence/stun ability to counter the AoE damage spells.